Avatar: The Prince of Fire
by TheAchingStarletxx
Summary: The years have been peaceful since the death of Firelord Sozin and the victory of Avatar Aang. The four nations have lived in what the spirits call "The Cenntenial Peace". The sequence of elements is started again, and a new Avatar is to be born into the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko is the new Avatar, and unfortunately for him, peace is a fleeting thing in both mortal and spirit realm.


**My inspiration for this was quite odd. Originally, I wanted to do a servant-Katara master-Zuko story or a Avatar-Katara story but wasnt sure what had been done already in that department. As I was researching various Avatar topics, hoping for something for Katara, I came across an idea. I personally had never encountered an Avatar-Zuko fic, let alone with Zutara themes, so I was enthralled. I am also deeply fascinated with Japanese and Chinese mythology, which plays a large part in the world of Avatar. I really hope to incorporate this into my work. I rewatched Legend of Korra episodes and I was enthralled by the Book 2 episodes, 'Beginnings'. I love Wan as the Avatar, I adore his character, and he reminds me of Zuko in some ways, exciting me even more, and I really wanted to bring that into my story, the roots of the Avatar, that wasn't really shown until Korra. Thus, in this alternate version, Roku kills Sozin and lives, making sure the Fire Nation is under control, and making arrangements the next Avatar, Aang, will be well protected and kept safe in case the Fire Nation gets rowdy. **

**I apologize for any misspellings, grammar mistakes, etc. Also if there's any holes in my story, I would love, love, love the correction so I can make proper fixes. Thus, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! I hope everyone enjoys this story, focusing on Zuko as the main character. Expect alot of spirit involvement down the line, and eventual Zutara, but I'm not going to rush things and who knows when she'll pop up?! Don't worry, it will happen and hopefully it will be realistic. Going to try to have an update every 1-2 weeks.**

**Anyways, enjoy and review at your will. I'll do my best to reply to every review and keep the readers and myself happy and entertained!**

**Avatar: The Prince of Fire**

**_introduction_**: _The Cenntenial Peace_

_"Don't worry. We will be together for all of your lifetimes. And we will never give up."_

"Ah, it has once again come time for one of my favorite new beginnings." The Ancient spirit announced proudly, gazing into the sea of flames dreamily. The crackling and molding of the flames arched and circled, forming a calm pool of flames that slowly faded. Her being was already feeling the tug to the mortal realm to which she was now tied to another entity. Every new life cycle she was tied to another mortal, known as the Avatar. She waited patiently for the newest to be revealed in the flames and for her to be rushed away to them.

This time, she was to be passed to a firebender of the sorts. The political standing and location were still a mystery to her as to any other spirit in existence. Benders of the elements, all four, were flourishing in the mortal realm. Although time moved much slower in that plane and the history of the elements had been lost, many in the spirit realm still remembered it's early beginnings and how the Avatar was inadvertently created, and how bending came to be and spirits and mortals were separated indefinitely to their own worlds.

The Old Spirit was there for all of this, and long before. Her most recent host was a shy Earthbending girl, who lived a long but quiet life, without much disturbance. Since Avatar Aang, nothing particularly threatening had happened to either worlds. Now she waited patiently for the next Avatar to be birthed so she can fill them with the Avatar spirit.

Various other spirits had gathered to the Sea of Fire as well, eager for the show. Many greeted the Old Spirit with kind welcomes and pleasantries, to which she responded promptly. Spirits in the form of foxes or lemurs intertwined with mortal spirit's and nature spirits. The aye-aye spirit was present, talking up a storm and telling the story of the original Avatar. Spirits with masks floated by, their emotion never seen, but felt by all. It was an odd sight, for a mortal, but it was typical for the Spirit World. The night was clear, and the mood was pleasant. Even nature was happy tonight, their song carried by the light breeze.

"Raava."

The familiar voice was a sound the spirit had been eager to hear for many years. The spirit regarded her old friend warmly.

"Wan, I'm glad you made it here before I am presented to the next Avatar." She said, her voice firm, but with an unmistakable kindness laced into it. Wan smiled, and came to stand next to the spirit with whom he first blazed the path to becoming the Avatar. His life-long companion with whom he was dedicated to ensuring the peace of their worlds.

"I am always interested in those born of fire. They remind me of my beginnings." Wan mused, gazing into the flames. "I wonder what will come of this Firebender." Raava chuckled lightly, gazing back at the various other spirits accumulated for the revealing of the next Avatar, and the deaparture of the Great Spirit of Peace and Light back into the mortal world to become the Avatar Spirit and merge with Wan's latest incarnation.

Among the gathered, previous Avatars mingled with their loved ones. Each and every single one Raava had grown to know and love as she became one with them. Countless lives she has lived, and another was about to begin. "Maybe they will be reminiscent of you, Wan." Raava suggested, looking back at her dear friend. Wan laughed at this and shrugged his shoulders, still gazing into the flames.

"Any history of me is long buried, and the times have changed. They are better off with guidance from the most recent Avatars, expecting this quiet in the world continues." He frowns and looks back at his reincarnations, most not knowing who he is exactly, none feeling particularly familiar with him or Raava, not knowing the connection they all shared. His eyes landed on an Airbender, laughing joyously with other monks he'd befriended. That particular Airbender was Avatar Aang, the Avatar two cycles ago. He'd come close to tragedy, alright. Avatar Roku, a short distance away, had unfortunately been put in the situation where he must choose to end the life of his once dear friend, Sozin. And he did it for the greater good.

However, the Fire Nation was livid, and plotted against the other Nations, and banishing Roku from their land. The Fire Nation sat vehemently in wait, ready to strike when at all possible. Roku managed to keep the peace until he died, and many were nervous for the next Avatar. Expectedly, the Fire Nation attempted an assault on the Air Temples, but the Avatar was kept well-hidden and protected, under Roku's orders. The Nations fought back against Fire with all their might until the Avatar had mastered all elements, and restored the balance once again. Since then, the Fire Nation seemed to drop its animosity, atleast outwardly. The years after Roku have been peaceful for all in existence.

Many in the spirit realm were at unease, Wan knew. Peace never lasted this long. He was dreading what storm might pop up next. "The calm before the storm, is that the saying..?" He said, more to himself than to Raava. She remained silent, thinking similar things. The pull on her was strong, the next Avatar was minutes from entering the world. She turned to face all those gathered.

"It is once again time for a new era... one of fire. The new Avatar, as you all known, is to be born to the Fire Nation, once again beginning the sequence of the elements as Wan had learned them." She gestured to the man beside her. "I do this, we do this, for each and every one of you, for the peace of the two worlds. Now, let's watch, shall we?" The crowd cheered their praises as Raava turned to watch the flames, as they became a mirror into the Mortal realm, falling from the sky. The Fire Nation was the zoomed in target. The Spirits watched in awe as they were taken to the capital of the Fire Nation.

Impressive buildings stood, red and gold painting the beautiful city. It was night-time, but torches lit the city the audience of spirits were now being shown by Raava. Her own energy allowed them all to view this, up until a few minute's after she is bonded with the new Avatar. Previous Avatars blushed in embarrassment, realizing they were given the same treatment. It was quite uncomfortable knowing a gathering of spirits watched your birth and gossiped about you.

The fire showed them all getting closer to the richer end of the Fire Capital, much to everyone's surprise. Roku watched intently, remembering the same streets quite vividly. The fire quickly hurled them now into the entrance of the Fire Palace, through the wide doors and inside. It was what was expected of royalty, with antique decoratings and expensive red and gold furnishings. The view was rushing through the place, hurrying to find the birthing mother. Servants fumbled through the corridors, panicking. Their view was taken up a wide set of stairs, and to a wing of the palace they all assumed was for medics and healers of the Royal Family. Labored breathing and crying could now be heard by all, along with the frantic voices of nurses. They past a tall man, with a rather dark and bored look on his face. Only his eyes showed faint hints of concern for the woman giving birth on the white bed of the room they now entered.

_"Push!" The healers prompted her, some working by her lower regions, other, holding her hands. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face red from exertion. This room too, was lavish, but strictly white and filled with many healer's in traditional Fire Nation garbs. Flowers were on the bedside, along with water and cloth. Nursemaids waited eagerly with warm blankets and towels._

_Wrapped gifts littered the side of the room, most likely gifts for the baby about to be born._

_"Ursa, you're doing fantastic." One of the healers encouraged the labored woman._

"A prince, maybe..?" One of the spirit's gasped. Murmurs ran through the crowd. "That was Ozai, wasn't it? So at-least royalty.."

Raava listened to the gossip and hummed, seconds from departing. "I'll see you, Wan." She said, as she stepped into the sea of fire and vanished. Just then, the fire emitted the cry of an infant child. The new Avatar was born. Claps and hollers could be heard throughout the crowd, and Wan smiled fondly at the infant boy. Though it was strange, he felt a fatherly bond with each Avatar after him. A protective, loving bond was felt with each one, though he was long forgotten in the line of Avatars.

_The baby was cleaned and wrapped in a fluffy towel, and handed to the breathless mother, grinning wildly. "My darling Zuko.." She cooed to her little one. His dark hair was matted on his head, and he was screaming up until the moment he found his mother's embrace. "You are destined for great things, my little one." She whispered._

_"One day, our son shall sit mighty on the Fire Nation throne." The woman flinched at the statement from her husband, but continued to gaze at her bundle of joy. The ominous man placed a firm grip on her shoulder, squeezing tightly, also gazing down at his son._

But Wan recognized the look. It was a look of greed and planning. A look reserved for one planning.

He did not like it one bit. A familiar sense of foreboding rose in him then, and he wished he could reach into the flames and snatch the child into his own arms and tuck him away for safe keeping. He knew, however, that was impossible. He looked to Roku, who shared the same concerned look while every other spirit was celebrating and talking excitedly. The flames returned to normal, their extended vision gone. Spirits still chatted and remained, as Wan continued to gaze into the fire.

He now felt the new tie with the new Avatar, as did the others. A new bond was formed with all of them, whether they had learned to recognize it or not. Wan could only hope the peace would continue for the rest of eternity.

But what are the chances of that?

A red fox spirit snickered with it's friends and began pulling people into a circle of dance. Unsuspecting victims were pulled into the dance circle, which was now being led by the aye aye spirit, who motion for Wan to join.

"Come on, stinky! Show everyone your moves!"

Wan rolled his eyes, but joined in the festivities anyways. No point in getting worked up about something yet to happen, anyways.


End file.
